just_a_fallacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce
Bruce Brassica Choy is a character controlled by Anony. He made his debut in Thread 1 and is still alive. His alignment is Lawful Impure. Backstory Bruce Brassica Choy was born the younger of two children in a family of Bonk Choys as an "acciedent", as his family only intended to have one child. Because of this, he was constantly neglected, and was made to do the household's bidding, always getting fed leftover food and never even given his own room. Not only that, but his parents encouraged his brother Ian to treat him with the utmost disrespect, and beat him to a pulp on the slightest slip-up. This, the choy took great amusement in doing, and as they aged, Bruce began to attend school. However, this only made things worse for him. Due to him attending the same school as Ian, the choy would have his gang beat Bruce up and haras him whenever given a chance to, with no one paying any attention to his constant complaints. But that was only the tip of the iceberg, for, when he had just turned 12, he had been walking home from school only to find his house in ruins and his family dead... At first, he was left devastated. Everything he had ever known was destroyed, leaving him with nothing. He was eventually found and taken to an orphanage for a year, where he would be taught utmost discipline, only to later be adopted by the newly married Alexander Twigg and Emma Sunbloom. Since his two foster parents were only married for two months, they had originally adopted him with the intent of toughening him up and teaching him even more discipline while he wasn’t attending school. By this time, his brain had already been permanently mentally damaged, making him think he’s inferior to everyone. It was only then that he met Miyagi Aoki, and they became friends. However, this friendship never lasted long, as he was taken out of school by Emma, who was keen on joining L.E.G.I.O.N.’s developing army of followers to take over the world. This ended up turning him against the ones he considered friends, and ultimately corrupting his mind. And then the Hero-Tron struck. However, this only resulted in him gaining the immense strength he never asked for. With these abilities, he has become a freak of nature, growing almost as strong as a fellow L.E.G.I.O.N. elite. This power was immediately harnessed and he was put through complex training in order to become a respected agent, and eventually provided with many high tech gadgets to allow him to overpower and capture rebel heroes. He is currently a L.E.G.I.O.N. agent-in-training, but there could still be good left in him. Abilities *'Punching:' Bruce is capable of dealing immense damage with his fists, being able to out-melee almost anything. *'Enhanced Weaponry:' Bruce is rarely seen without the most high-tech weapon available, compliments of Oblivion Corp. Because of this, he has no trademark weapon, but specializes in both melee and ranged combat. However, he is equipped with a bandolier of small vials that can magically contain the unconscious bodies of Heroes, which can be released at his will. Weaknesses TBA Hyper Forms N/A Personality The constant labor he was put through took a mental toll on his mind, and resulted in him gaining a major inferiority complex. He is completely unable to show jealousy or sadness, and can be easily manipulated by imposing figures, such as his foster parents, especially Emma. He could also frantically lash out at anyone when treated abnormally. After the years of mental corruption caused by Emma, Bruce shows no trace of the stubborn young Choy he once was. He is absolutely fearless, and feels little emotion. He has grown to despise his youth, and attempts to redeem himself through his eternal wrath toward the ones that saw good in him. Relationships Alexander Twigg(foster father) Emma Sunbloom(foster mother) Miyagi Aoki Clara Snaps Achievements Trivia *Bruce Brassica Choy was the name of Grass Knuckles’s dopplegänger in the original Gallery Category:Male Category:Plants Category:L.E.G.I.O.N. Characters Category:Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters